1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to furniture which may be conveniently used with a pre-existing swimming pool, and more particularly the furniture of the present invention discloses a vented assembly that is submerged in an upright, stationary position on the bottom surface of the swimming pool allowing the user to access the furniture with his or her body partially submerged in the pool water.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art.
There are a wide variety of pool accessories available. The availability of a means to permit a swimmer to rest in a comfortable sitting position for example, in a stable seat within a swimming pool has likewise become increasingly desirable. While it is possible to simply lower a chair or stool into the water of a swimming pool, as a seating means, this is awkward and generally uncomfortable and unsatisfactory and, sometimes, even hazardous when the seat becomes dislodged or moves. Various schemes devised to afford seating arrangements within or adjacent to the pool have been proposed. Such prior art includes various means of attaching the seat means to the side wall of the swimming pool. However, many swimmers would prefer not to be limited to sitting directly adjacent the side of the swimming pool. Another option in the prior art includes floating devices which allow an individual to sit in the device and float with his or her body partially submerged. Many swimmers, however, would prefer to sit in a more upright position to that of a conventional chair.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome the above problems and difficulties of the prior art.
There remains a need for a conveniently adaptable furniture assembly that can be used with existing swimming pools that does not require assembly to the side of the pool, is comfortable, reliable, economical and practical such as that provided by the present invention.